Take it Like an Itako
by Itako no Anna Kyoyama
Summary: What happens when Anna finds that she can not disobey orders? Public fiascos, chores, and payback are on the agenda from Yoh and friendsuntil Hao finds out. Better summary inside, will be a hilarious read!


**A/N: **Alright, so now I'm going to have two chapter fics going. However, this popped into my head while boredly flipping through channels, and I just HAVE to write it now.

**Summary:** Anna doesn't take orders. Not from her fiancée, not from anyone. She is in control at all times and plans to keep it that way.

But what happens when Yoh makes a wish and Anna gets a mysterious spell cast upon her? Not only can the Ice Queen no longer refuse any order given her, but she is stuck doing whatever anyone asks of her. From humiliating tasks to embarrassing public fiascos, Anna finally learns the pain she'd been dishing out for years! But when Hao gets a hold of the news that the Itako can no longer refuse orders, things turn dangerous quickly. Can Yoh and Anna work together long enough to figure out how to break the spell, before things get out of control? (Yes, I got this idea from _Ella Enchanted_. However, this fic will be nothing like the original book or movie.)

**Warning: This fiction is rated 'm' for 'mature'. There will be sexual content later, but I will give you warning at the beginning of those chapters. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King. Yeah.

It was unusually hot today.

It was the middle of September, and yet every fan in the Inn was turned on.

Not only that, but they were all in the same room.

Directed at the same young woman.

Drug in and sat up by one person.

Anna watched her fiancé bring in the fifth and final fan left in the Inn, plugging it in to the over-loaded socket and wiping his brow. He was breathing heavily, his bangs were matted to his forehead by sweat, and his white shirt was soaked with the same salty perspiration. If Anna noticed how exhausted he looked, she didn't care. Every single fan in the inn was pointed directly at her, blessing her with their cool air, leaving the rest of the onsen to bake in the sweltering heat. The emotionless eyes of the seated blonde watched Yoh lean against the wall, drawing deep breaths as he attempted to cool himself.

She let him for all of thirty seconds, then… "I'm thirsty. Get me some water."

Her order given, she didn't even see the look of disbelief that crossed Yoh's face as she turned her attention back to her magazine. It was probably a very good thing she hadn't seen it, either. Hot weather put her in foul moods. Well, a fouler mood than she was usually in. Groaning inwardly, Yoh trudged his way obediently to the kitchen. At least he could pour himself his own glass while he was in there.

He stood before the open freezer a long moment, letting the cold air from inside hit him directly in the face. It felt so good…

"Hurry up!"

That ruined it. The barked command from his supposed 'fiancée' brought him straight back to the hot reality of the day. Removing the ice from the fridge, he begrudgingly fixed two glasses of ice water, and was soon standing at the feet of the Itako once again, holding one out for her to take. She glared at him as though he had taken two days before snatching her drink and taking a large gulp. Yoh stood there dumbly a moment, until her eyes went back to her magazine. It seemed she wasn't going to give him any more orders yet. Relief sprang through him and he almost smiled. He'd take a nap! Listen to BOB! Obviously Anna had come to realize that training on a day as hot as today was—

"20 kilometers. With weights."

"Waah--?" Yoh couldn't stop himself. His jaw dropped as he stared disbelievingly at the girl sitting before him, who was staring at him quite calmly. "Didn't I make myself clear enough, Yoh? Twenty kilometers, with your weights. And when you get back, make dinner."

He couldn't believe this! It was so hot—surely she was joking—but Anna didn't joke, she was serious. He continued to gape at her, and she furrowed her brow at him in annoyance. "Well? Get going, or I'll double it."

Ten minutes later, Yoh was sweating more fluids than he knew he was capable of producing from more spots on his body than he knew were capable of sweating. His breathing was short and shallow, his face red, the sun beating relentlessly on his back. His shirt was wet through and through, clinging to his figure, the smell putrid even to his nose. This was absolutely insane. Why couldn't Anna just take it easy on him for once? He did everything he told her, and he never asked her for anything! Was it so hard to show him a little mercy once in a while?

As if answering his question, there was the shrill sound of a cell phone cutting through the air. Yoh quit his jogging to fish through his pockets, finally producing the annoying little trinket that Anna had purchased for him. Its sole purpose was so that she could give him orders no matter where he was, he was sure. He hated the little device more than anything. So of course, it was just his luck that it would ring now, the bright ring tone ironic against the caller ID that read 'Anna'.

He really did not want to answer it. After the third ring, he flipped it open, and barely had time to say 'hello' before Anna's chill voice cut through the receiver. The air around him got cold quite suddenly. "I just realized that we're out of lemonade. Pick up a bag of fresh lemons and some sugar at the store. Use the pocket money you have. Take the long way home, not the shortcut. Do not catch the bus. I will see you in an hour."

_Click._

She had to be kidding. The teenage boy stared at his phone, making a mental note to find a ring tone that would be more fitting later. Possibly a funeral march. That would be appropriate.

Turning his gaze to the sky above, he prayed to whoever was listening. Prayed that Anna would see what she was putting him through—no. He prayed that one day soon, Anna would get a taste of what she was putting through.

What goes around comes around.

Somewhere out there, somebody heard him.

Back at the Funbari Inn, Anna flipped another page of her magazine. The words blurred, the pictures ran together, and for a moment, she was intensely light headed. One hand immediately went to her forehead to steady herself, blinking rapidly. As soon as the odd sensation started, it was over. The world righted itself and Anna shook her head. Her eyes moved to the cell phone lying next to her. Perhaps she should call Yoh and have him pick up some Tylenol as well. No. He had enough to carry back. She could be lenient on him today, simply because it was unbearably hot. It really was what was best for him, though. He needed to be able to stand such harsh conditions if he were to become Shaman King.

Confident in her decision, she went back to her magazine.

Yoh was late. Ten minutes late, to be precise. So he wasn't really surprised when he was met at the door by his future wife. Her hands were on her hips, there was a vein pulsing in her forehead, and she looked ready to kill. Damn. Normally, he could get away with being ten minutes late. The heat and lack of lemonade must really have been getting to her. The exhausted, breathless male almost cried at the sight of her standing there.

"You're late."

_Thank you, Queen of the Obvious. _

Not that he actually said that. He grinned sheepishly at her, still jogging in place in an attempt to appease her. "Hai, but I got everything you asked for, Anna! And I'll start on dinner right away! Just please don't punish me!"

It was a brave plea. Anna should have spit out another order, a punishment, right then and there. She opened her mouth to.

The words stuck.

She tried again.

Nothing. She couldn't say anything that even involved an extra push up. She snapped her mouth closed in confusion. What was going on? First the light-headedness, now this. Maybe the heat really was getting to her. "Just…get inside!" She snapped, moving out of the way for him. "And hurry up with dinner!"

Far more irritated than she had been, she marched into the den again, slamming the screen door behind her, leaving a confused Yoh to stand there and contemplate her behavior. She hadn't given him extra chores, just like he'd asked…he'd been expecting death. Heck, death would have been the easy way out. Maybe she wasn't feeling well. Concern writing it's way into his brow, Yoh made his way into the kitchen and proceeded to make dinner.

**A/N: **Wow, I really don't like this chapter. It's short, rushed, and not my best quality. I had major writers block, but I really wanted to start this fiction. I may come back and re-write this later, but for now, please forgive me! bows This will get better as it goes, with lots of humor and other…stuff. Please leave a review! I really appreciate them!


End file.
